Get In Trouble With The Prefects
by Zipplebackie
Summary: Public School SM College... sekolah dengan disiplin tinggi dan Sehun sudah mendapat teguran di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah elit tempatnya anak bangsawan itu. Apalagi tidak sengaja ditegur oleh para ketua asrama yang menyandang gelar P4! Itu memalukan, sebenarnya! ― KaiHun fanfic, EXO, SHO-AI, AU, OOC!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: fic ini terinspirasi dari Kuroshitsuji chapter 67. Dan juga, ehehehe~ mengambil konsep sekolah dari sana. Tapi cuma tentang sekolah publik sama P4 doang kok~ Mungkin kalian bakal mikir ini kayak HarPot, karena mungkin Yana Toboso sendiri terinspirasi dari Harpot. gak tau juga!

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM, anak-anak(?) EXO sih punya orang tuanya.

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat, miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

"Ah, sial! Aku bisa terlambat!"

Sehun mempercepat larinya saat melihat gerbang beberapa meter didepannya hampir tertutup. Tangan kanan menenteng buku-buku dan mulutnya masih menggigit roti yang tersisa setengah.

"Tunggu dulu!" teriaknya dan... SLEP! Dia berhasil masuk di detik-detik terakhir gerbang ditutup. Tepat sekali! Dia membungkuk dan mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Bahkan hampir tersedak karena rotinya.

"Hahh... untung saja!" Sehun menggembungkan pipinya, sekarang rambutnya jadi berantakan. Tapi sebenarnya dia jadi terlihat lebih manis. Masih dengan mangatur napas dan mendongak, melihat kearah bangunan megah dihadapannya. Sekolah barunya!

Public School SM College. Sekolah publik yang terkenal dan terbaik di Korea Selatan. Itu yang orang-orang katakan. Tempatnya anak para bangsawan. Dimana tradisi kedisiplinan yang sangat ketat.

Sekolah yang didirikan agak jauh dari pusat kota Seoul. Sedikit terasing tapi menyimpan kemegahan dan keelitannya. Di tempat luas ini terdapat bangunan sekolah yang rumit dengan empat asrama.

Murid-muridnya harus disiplin dengan nilai tradisi dan dididik dengan adanya asrama lelaki dan kurikulum pendidikan yang tinggi. Para bangsawan, pejabat atau menteri mengirim anaknya kesini tanpa memikirkan mahalnya biaya.

Sehun adalah murid baru disini dan masih ditahun pertama. Keluarganya memang kaya, tapi lebih memilih dalam kesederhanaan. Tapi pamannya terus saja mengompori ayahnya agar dia masuk ke sekolah ini. Menggelikan sebenarnya!

'Lalu untuk apa uangmu itu kalau tidak digunakan sebaik mungkin?' ujar pamannya dengan nada sarkastik. Sejujurnya, dia tidak suka! Tapi sang ayah dengan mudah terjerat jadi apa daya.

Dengan yakin, Sehun melakukan langkah pertamanya dan masuk ke taman, hendak langsung ke gedung utama.

TAP!

Tapi dengungan bisik-bisik langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Semua pasang mata kini tertuju kearahnya. Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya?

Samar, Sehun bisa mendengar 'Dia melewati taman!' 'Beraninya...!' 'Dia bahkan bukan anggota P4!' 'Dia akan dapat masalah!'. Dia tidak mengerti, tapi semua ini membuatnya sangat terganggu. Tapi sebelum dia bertanya, seruan itu menghentikannya.

"Itu mereka!" kepalanya langsung menoleh. Dan entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang ada efek slow motion dan blink-blink cerah yang bikin sakit mata saat empat orang itu menampakkan(?) dirinya. Angin bertiup semilir menerbangkan dedaunan. Ini... mirip seperti apa yang sering dia liat di televisi.

Siapa mereka? Kenapa semua orang melihatnya dengan terpukau? Apa yang spesial sebenarnya? Mereka pangeran ya? Tentu saja bukan! Pangeran Korea Selatan tidak seperti mereka. Dia masih berdiri disana... diatas rumput.

Sehun terkejut saat salah seorang dari mereka tiba-tiba berjalan cepat kearahnya. Napasnya tercekat saat tangan namja itu menarik dasinya, bahkan kini wajahnya dekat sekali. A-apa-apaan ini?

Wajahnya memerah melihat tatapan tajam itu dari dekat. Ini bahkan terlalu dekat baginya. Bisakah menjauuuh? Sehun menjerit dalam hati.

Tapi tiba-tiba wajah namja itu menjauh dan sedikit tersenyum. DIA TAU ITU SENYUM SINIS! Apa-apaan dia?! Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu? Apa namja ini akan memukulnya? Menendangnya seperti yang orang-orang itu bisikkan?

"Dasimu tidak rapi..."

MWO? Sehun tidak yakin bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang. Tapi satu hal yang dia yakini, DIA DENGAN BENAR MEMAKAI DASINYA. Aiish~ dia bukan anak sekolah dasar yang baru belajar memakai dasi, tau!

Prefect of the Scarlet Wolf Dormitory

Jiwa kebangsawanan yang melekat kuat disini

Kim Jongin

Seketika suasana jadi riuh. Apalagi sekarang? Mereka tidak terima karena namja ini tidak memukulnya? Sialan! Apa sih maunya mereka?

"Eum... siapa namamu?" salah seorang namja berwajah lembut dengan rompi hijau tiba-tiba menyeruak dan bertanya.

"O-Oh Sehun imnida!" ujarnya cepat dengan membungkuk. Mereka sudah pasti seniornya jadi harus hormat.

Prefect of the Green Horse Dormitory

Yang lebih menekankan pada ilmu pengetahuan dan belajar

Kim Joonmyun

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya," kali ini seorang namja baby face berompi biru ikut berkomentar. Wajahnya terlihat lebih lembut dari yang lainnya. Yang lain terlihat manly, tapi namja ini terlihat lucu.

Prefect of the Sapphire Blue Dormitory

Yang menekankan pada seni dan keindahan

Xi Luhan

"Tentu saja. Aku dengar dari kepala sekolah akan ada murid baru yang masuk ke asrama Scarlet Wolf! Apa itu kau?" jawab yang berompi hijau. Sehun ingin menjawab, tapi segera disela.

"I-Iya!" serunya tapi dengan menundukkan kepala. Masih menghindari tatapan tajam namja yang tadi menarik dasinya.

"Peraturan ke 48! Orang yang diperbolehkan melewati taman atau menginjaknya hanyalah para Prefect!" kali ini namja yang paling tinggi berkomentar sinis. "Lain kali ingat-ingat peraturan sekolah itu sebelum kau memasukinya!" Ugh... Sehun mendengar tentang adanya peraturan-peraturan di sekolah ini, tapi dia mengira itu sama saja dengan sekolah lain, jadi dia tidak membacanya.

Prefect of the Violet Dragon Dormitory

Menekankan pada Olahraga dan Beladiri

Wu Yifan

"Ingat itu baik-baik, Sehun-ssi~"

Setelah itu, keempatnya langsung pergi meninggalkannya yang cengok disana. Apa itu peringatan? DIA MENDAPAT PERINGATAN DI HARI PERTAMANYA!

BRUUK!

"Woow! Kau orang yang beruntung!"

Sehun menjerit kaget saat ada yang menubruknya dari belakang dan merangkulnya sok akrab. "Ya! Apa yang—"

"Ah, annyeong... Aku Kim Moonkyu! Dan sekarang akan menjadi teman terbaikmu!" ujar namja bernama Moonkyu dengan cengirannya. "Kau beruntung mereka tidak memberimu poin hukuman! Kau bisa saja disuruh menulis puisi latin 100 kali!"

"Haaah?" lagi-lagi Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang.

"Ah, sudahlah! Sekarang, ayo ke kelas!" kali ini Moonkyu menyeretnya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Aiish~ namja ini!

"Eum, keempat namja tadi itu siapa?"

"Oh~ yang memakai rompi dengan warna yang berbeda itu kan? Mereka disebut P4! Namja-namja menggelikan yang menjadi boneka milik kepala sekolah!" ujar Moonkyu dengan ekspresi kesalnya. Ugh, namja ini hanya bisa berkomentar dibelakang saja sepertinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"P4 diambil dari kata Prefect atau Ketua Asrama. Disini ada empat asrama, yang rompinya biru tadi namnya Xi Luhan ketua asrama Sapphire Deer, yang berompi hijau adalah Kim Joonmyun ketua asrama Green Horse..."

"..."

"Lalu yang rompi ungu itu Wu Yifan ketua asrama Violet Dragon, terakhir ketua asrama kita Scarlet Wolf yang rompi merah adalah Kim Jongin, namja yang tadi menarik dasimu!"

"APAA?! Aku membuat masalah di hari pertama dan ditegur oleh ketua asramaku sendiri? Aiish~ sial!" Sehun meruntuki perbuatannya yang melalaikan untuk sekedar mengingat peraturan sekolah. Mungkin nanti malam dia akan berkutat dengan buku peraturan sekolah ini.

Belum lagi tadi banyak pasang mata yang menyaksikan. Bagaimana iniiii? Dia pasti akan sangat malu kalau bertemu empat orang terkenal itu lagi!

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Lanjut atau hapus? Yang suka minim ya? Ya udah hapus aja gitu ya~? :'(

Seperti yang dijelasin diatas! Hasil imajinasi setelah baca Kuroshitsuji chapter 67-81... 82 belom dipost sih! Chapter ini baru prolog yang emang kayak Ciel yg pertama masuk ke Weston College. Iya KaiHunnya belum muncul!

Sebenernya ragu buat posting fic ini, ragu takut gimanaa gitu! Tapi setelah tau ada banyak fic yang juga terinspirasi dari film n sejenisnya bahkan ada yg ngambil setting yg sama, jadi udah deh nekat aja! Makasih juga buat Yellin yang udah bantu buat nentuin jenis binatangnya... ^^

Jadi... lanjut atau hapus?


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM, anak-anak(?) EXO sih punya orang tuanya.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat, miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

Sehun mendesah lemas karena pelajaran terakhir hari ini adalah seni dan guru seni itu menyuruh mereka untuk melukis. Sungguh itu sama sekali bukan keahliannya. Dulu dia bahkan sering sekali tertidur dikelas seni. Kecuali jika menari! Dia baru akan semangat.

"Sehun, cepat ambil alat lukismu!"

Sehun melihat Moonkyu dengan dahi berkedut. Cih! Namja ini ini selalu saja mengganggunya dan menyuruhnya. Dia selalu ingin sendiri, tapi dimana pun Oh Sehun berada, pasti ada seorang Kim Moonkyu. Dan itu merepotkannya.

Sehun dengan malas mengambil kanvas, kuas dan lain-lainnya. Dia mencari tempat kosong di ruang seni itu. Dan lagi-lagi dia harus mendesah pasrah saat hanya ada disebelah Moonkyu yang kosong.

"Nah, tema kali ini adalah alam bebas! Kalian bisa melukis pemandanga atau hewan atau apa pun yang ada di alam bebas!" ujar guru seni itu dengan semangat, terbalik dengan Sehun yang ogah-ogahan menuangkan catnya. "Dan Oh Sehun, kuharap lukisanmu kali ini menjadi yang terbaik untuk memperbaiki poinmu karena kejadian kemarin!"

Sehun mendengus kesal saat semua siswa terkekeh karenanya. Yah, yang kemarin itu bukan salahnya juga! Sebenarnya, dalam lima hari ini dia jadi terkenal karena masalah yang sering datang padanya. Sejujurnya itu memalukan!

Hari pertama karena melalaikan peraturan sekolah, dia melintasi taman yang sebenarnya itu dilarang. Karena itu, malamnya dia berusaha mengingat semua peraturan disekolah ini yang bukunya saja setebal kamus. Dan karena itu, besoknya dia tertidur di kelas. Sebenarnya dia baru lima menit tertidur waktu itu tapi langsung dapat lemparan penghapus dan mendapat hukuman.

Dan juga tambahan PR! Yah, dia lupa kalau sekolah ini menegakkan kedisiplinan yang tinggi. Karena itu sepulang sekolah dia terus berada di perpustakaan. Dan tebak apa? Dia sampai lupa waktu dan melanggar jam malam.

Parahnya lagi, saat kembali ke asrama, di depan pintu asrama Scarlet Wolf sudah berdiri ketua asramanya, Jongin, dan Moonkyu. Yang mengagetkannya dan menatapnya dengan pandanganya yang, ugh... marah? Dia tidak terlalu paham akan ekspresi sunbaenya itu.

Dia tidak di omeli oleh Jongin. Namja itu hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca dan berkata "Lain kali jangan ulangi lagi!" dan pergi begitu saja dengan tatapan angkuh layaknya seorang pangeran. Cih! Dia sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi pangeran. Itu menggelikan menurutnya!

Dan kemarin, KARENA KEJAHILAN SEORANG MOONKYU, dia sampai mengacaukan laboratorium saat praktek biologi membedah hewan. Itu hanya kodok, kau tahu? Tapi ya kalian tahulah tubuhnya memang langsing—jangan sebut dia kurus ceking!—disenggol Moonkyu sedikit saja jadi... bruk! Dia jatuh dan melepaskan kodok! Saat itu dia hendak berpegangan pada rak berukuran sedang berisi peralatan kaca dan lainnya.

Tapi rak itu ikut jatuh dan... tebak sendiri betapa kacaunya laboratorium saat itu! Beberapa anak berusaha menangkap kodok yang lepas jadi suasana bertambah amburadul.

Beruntung dia tidak diberi poin Y. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia mendapat poin Y! Tapi untung Moonkyu mengaku karena sedikit kesalahannya juga.

Karena itu dia jadi dipanggil ke Swan Gazebo. Tempatnya P4 berkumpul, bersantai, dan sebagainya.

_Flashback!_

"Kau tahu sudah berbuat apa saja, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun menunduk saat namja bernama Kris itu terus saja menatapnya tidak suka. Diundang ke Swan Gazebo adalah keinginan tersendiri bagi murid SM College, tapi dia tidak ingin diundang karena hal ini.

"Dan Jongin! Kenapa kau diam saja saat ada anak seperti ini dibawah naunganmu?"

Jongin hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin seperti biasa. Aiiish~ apa dia sudah mempermalukan Jongin? Kalau dia bisa menguatkan hati dan berbicara, dia ingin sekali minta maaf. Tapi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menunduk dan diam.

"Jangan terlalu keras, Kris! Sehun-ah, apa kau sudah mengingat baik-baik peraturan sekolah?" namja yang dia tahu bernama Luhan itu kini yang bertanya.

Sehun mengangguk mantap, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia menggeleng lemah. Sesaat dia mendengar kekehan dari Luhan.

"Kalau begitu kemarilah! Akan kubuat kau ingat setiap kata yang ada dibuku peraturan!" Luhan menepuk tempat disebelahnya yang kosong. Sehun menatap ragu namja lainnya sebentar dan kemudian menurut duduk disebelah Luhan.

Sehun dengan telaten memperhatikan. Bukan setiap kata yang Luhan ucapkan, tapi bagaimana namja itu berbicara, bagaimana suara itu memasuki indera pendengarannya. Ya dia akui Luhan memiliki suara yang merdu. Mungkin dia bisa menjadi penyanyi terkenal nantinya.

Begitulah, dia hanya duduk diam disana mendengarkan tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan yang lainnya. Kris dan lainnya mungkin juga tidak peduli dan asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing, tapi Sehun bahkan tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi masih ada namja lain selain Luhan yang memperhatikannya.

Memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Sehun yang selalu memajukan bibir bawahnya saat mendengar kata asing, kebiasaan namja berkulit putih itu yang selalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Sejujurnya, itu memang lucu.

_Flashback end!_

Sehun senang saat melihat lukisannya yang hampir jadi. Akhirnyaaaa~ perjuangan setelah berkutat dengan kuas dan cat bisa sedikit terlihat juga! Tapi dia baru sadar kalau kelas sudah sepi. Dia tadi mendengar bel pulang sudah berbunyi memang.

"Kau lama sekali! Apa sih yang kau lukis?"

Sehun memutar matanya saat Moonkyu menyerobot melihat lukisanya. Tapi Sehun yakin namja ini pasti akan kagum pada lukisan Serigala yang sedang mengaum ditengah malam bulan purnama karyanya ini. Ehehehe~

"Wow! Itu, err~ tikus?"

APA?!

"Tikus itu sedang ingin makan jeruk ya? Bukankah Jerry suka makan keju?"

HAH?

"Kemari biar kubantu menyelesaikannya! Kau hanya kurang kumis dan moncong mulutnya saja!" Moonkyu merebut kuas yang ada ditangannya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak! Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya sendiri!" Sehun menarik kembali kuasnya kasar.

"Ow~ ayolah! Aku hanya ingin membantu temanku!" lagi-lagi Moonkyu merebut kuas itu.

"Tidak! Berikan itu padaku! Hentikan, Moonkyu-ah!" Sehun berteriak saat Moonkyu sudah menyapukan kuas itu ke karyanya. AH TIDAK! Karyanya setelah satu jam lebih berkutat dengan sesuatu yang tidak disukainya. Setelah tangannya terasa kram karena terlalu lama menggantung, MOONKYU DENGAN SEENAK JIDAT MENGHANCURKAN KARYANYA! GRRRRH!

"HENTIKAN!"

Moonkyu menghentikan kegiatannya setelah mendengar teriakan marah itu.

"Kau... kau... grrrrh! APA MASALAHMU HAH?!"

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu! Kenapa?"

"KAU MENGHANCURKANNYA BODOH!"

"Hey, lukisan tikusmu jadi tambah bagus. Lihat?"

"TIKUS DARIMANANYA HAH?! INI SERIGALA! KENAPA KAU SELALU SAJA MENGANGGUKU?!"

"Aku hanya mencoba membantu disini, Oh Sehun!"

"Kenapa aku, Moonkyu? Masih banyak orang yang bisa kau ganggu! Aku hanya ingin sendiri dan kau selalu saja... ugh!"

"Kau tidak mengatakan kalau itu serigala! Lagi pula gambarmu juga lebih mirip tikus dari pada serigala!"

"KAU SAJA YANG SEENAKNYA!"

"AKU MENCOBA MEMBANTUMU!"

"AKU TIDAK PERLU BANTUANMU!"

"Kalau kau tidak cepat selesai, sekolah akan segera ditutup dan kita bisa terkurung disini. Makanya aku membantumu dan kau malah marah-marah!"

"Dengar, Kim Moonkyu! Dari awal tidak ada kata 'KITA'! Berhenti menggangguku! Kau bisa pulang lebih dulu! Dan sebaiknya cari orang lain untuk kau ganggu, mengerti?"

"Hey, apa maksudmu? Tentu saja ada 'kita'. Kita ini teman, ingat?"

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang, TIDAK. ADA. KATA. KITA!"

Moonkyu hanya terdiam mendengar ocehan Sehun. Dan Sehun sendiri menarik napas dalam berusaha menenangkan diri. Tapi rasanya percuma saja! Dia terlanjur kesal!

"Aku bukan temanmu! Aku hanya kenalanmu! Bukan temanmu! Kenapa tidak cari orang lain saja untuk kau jadikan teman, huh? Oh, aku mengerti! Tidak ada yang mau menjadi temanmu, benar? Ya. Tidak akan ada orang yang mau KARENA KAU TERUS SAJA MENJADI PENGANGGU SIALAN!" Sehun menarik napas dalam berusaha mengatur napasnya setelah berteriak kesal.

"Baik! Terserah kau! Ini terakhir kalinya aku membantumu dan jangan harapkan bantuanku lagi!"

"Ya! Lebih baik begitu!"

Setelah itu Sehun membereskan tasnya dan pergi. Berjalan dengan langkah cepat keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Moonkyu yang masih terpaku disana. Dia tidak peduli lagi! Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah menenangkan diri! Ya, menenangkan diri!

.

.

.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi! Dia terduduk di bangku taman sekolah. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi akan peraturan itu. Ini tempat yang baik untuk menenangkan diri. Lalu kenapa hanya P4 yang boleh ada disini? Kenapa murid biasa tidak bisa?

Huh, lagipula sekarang sekolah sudah sepi. Tadi dia melihat Moonkyu sudah pulang. Mungkin sekarang hanya ada dirinya. Jadi dia tidak akan takut untuk ditegur lagi!

"Hey!"

Mungkin juga tidak! Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang namja dengan rompi birunya sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Dengan tergesa Sehun bangkit berdiri dan mundur dua langkah. Namja itu dengan langkah santai berjalan kearahnya dengan satu tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana.

"Apa penjelasanku kemarin kurang jelas, Sehun-ah?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya... ugh!" Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Dia melongo kaget saat namja yang kini sudah duduk di bangku yang tadi didudukinya itu terkekeh geli.

"Jangan dipikirkan! Duduklah lagi! Lagipula tidak ada Prefect lain disini!"

Sehun kaget saat tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik dan dipaksa untuk duduk lagi. Keduanya kini duduk terdiam disana, suasana menjadi hening ditambah langit yang sudah menjingga diatas sana. Sudah sore ya? Lagi-lagi Sehun tidak sadar.

"Kenapa Luhan-hyung ada disini?" Sehun membuka suara dengan nada pelan.

"Yah~ tadi siang aku kalah taruhan dengan yang lain jadi harus berkeliling menggantikan Hodong-ahjussi agar tidak ada murid nakal yang masih berkeliaran disekolah sepertimu!" Luhan menambahkan sedikit cubitan dipipi Sehun saat namja itu cemberut karena dia mengatakan 'murid nakal sepertimu'. "Kau sendiri kenapa masih disini?"

"Aku..."

"Bertengkar dengan temanmu?"

Sehun terlonjak kaget saat Luhan mengatakan itu. Uh, kenapa Luhan bisa tahu?

"Saat berkeliling tadi aku mendengar keributan di kelas seni. Dan ternyata itu kau!"

Sehun hanya membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf 'o' tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Apa suaranya terlalu keras tadi?

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bertengkar dengannya. Tapi mengatakan hal seperti itu kurasa keterlaluan, Sehun-ah!"

"Aiish~ hyung membela Moonkyu ya? Dia namja menyebalkan! Dia pengganggu! Dia pengacau! Dia... pokoknya menyebalkan!" Sehun melipat tangan didepan dadanya. Kesal karena ingat kejadian tadi. Luhan hanya tertawa mendengar ocehannya.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak membela siapapun disini..."

"Ya! Sebaiknya begitu!" Sehun memutar matanya masih kesal. "Dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Seenaknya menghancurkan lukisanku! Hyung tahu? Aku sudah bersusah payah melakukannya dan Moonkyu menghancurkannya dalam sekejap. Padahal itu harapanku untuk mendapatkan poin plus setelah kekacauan kemarin!"

"Melukis?!"

"Ah, benar! Hyung dari asrama Sapphire Deer yang pintar dalam hal seni!" Sehun memutar duduknya hingga sekarang menghadap kearah Luhan. "Bantu aku ya, hyuuuung~ sedikiiiit saja, ne?" Sehun menangkupkan telapak tangannya dan memandang Luhan dengan wajah memelas.

Luhan mengacak rambut Sehun dengan gemas. "Baiklah. Hanya sedikit, oke? Kapan kelas senimu lagi?"

"Besok lusa! Hyung bisa membantuku besok! Atau hyung bisa melukiskannya untuku?"

Dan Sehun mendapat hadiah sebuah jitakan dikepalanya. "Aku bilang hanya membantumu sedikit. Jangan ngelunjak, Oh Sehun! Kau harus berusaha sendiri!"

"Ugh, arasseooo~" Sehun hanya manyun mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Jongin mengurut pangkal hidungnya pelan. Dia baru saja kembali ke asrama dan hendak langsung menuju kamarnya. Hari ini cukup melelahkan apalagi setelah kepala sekolah memarahinya karena anak baru itu. Niatnya untuk rebahan di kasurnya yang empuk tertunda saat salah satu juniornya datang dengan tergesa.

"Jongin! Sehun belum kembali ke asrama!"

Anak baru itu membuat masalah lagi! Sudah hampir jam malam dan Sehun masih belum kembali. Dia menyuruh namja bernama Moonkyu itu untuk menunggu. Mungkin Sehun akan segera kembali.

Tapi sekarang Sehun masih belum kembali tepat jam sembilan malam. Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk berpencar mencari Sehun ke sekolah. Kepalanya bertambah pening saat Moonkyu terus saja berceloteh tentang pertengkarannya dengan Sehun, rasa bersalahnya pada Sehun, dan sejenisnya dia tidak peduli.

Tidak sulit mencari Sehun. Bahkan sebelum dia dan Moonkyu berpencar ke sekolah, mereka sudah menemukan Sehun ada di taman sekolah bersama dengan Luhan. Keduanya tampak asik dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

Cahaya dari lampu taman tidak akan sampai kearahnya yang berdiri agak jauh dari sana.

Moonkyu sebenarnya ingin cepat mendekat ke Sehun dan membawanya pulang kembali. Tapi melihat Jongin yang hanya berdiri diam disana, jadi dia juga hanya bisa diam menunggu. Meniru Jongin yang karena udara dingin malam, memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, berusaha menghangatkan telapak tangannya. Pertanyaannya, kenapa Sehun dan Prefect dari asrama Sapphire Deer itu betah saat udara dingin seperti ini?

Jongin sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak langsung menegur Sehun dan Luhan yang masih tampak asik. Dia sadar, lagi-lagi dirinya memandang anak baru itu seperti ini. Entahlah mungkin karena dia terlalu lelah atau apa. Tapi...

Bintang tampak berkelip diatas sana ke arah namja berkulit putih itu, bibir merah muda alami melengkung menjadi senyum dan tawa seolah dalam hidupnya hanya ada kebahagiaan. Sehun tampak begitu indah seperti ini, tidak, menakjubkan lebih tepatnya. Yang terlihat begitu polos namun juga seksi.

Rambut cokelat yang sedikit berantakan seolah seseorang sudah menarik atau meremat helai cokelat itu. Seragamnya sudah tidak karuan, hanya meninggalkan kemeja putih yang... DIA YAKIN ITU SEBUAH PELANGGARAN!

Tapi mata obsidiannya bisa dengan jelas melihat kulit putih susu leher Sehun, namja itu tampak bersinar di bawah gelap. Dan rupanya, Jongin hanya berdiri di sana dan menatap seperti orang bodoh, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, benar-benar terkejut oleh keindahan di depan matanya.

"Jongin! Tidakkah kita kesana dan..."

Jongin berkedip beberapa kali saat lamunannya terbuyar. Dia melihat Moonkyu yang menatapnya aneh.

"Kau, kembalilah ke asrama! Sehun biar aku yang urus!"

"Apa?! Tapi—"

"Aku bilang, Kembali. Ke. Asrama!" ujar Jongin tegas tapi pelan sebelum melangkah dengan tenang mendekati dua namja di taman itu. Saat dirasa sudah dekat Jongin mulai membuka suara, "Kau melanggar jam malam lagi, Oh Sehun!"

Bisa dilihatnya dua namja itu tersentak. Mungkin terkejut akan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Sehun langsung berdiri dan menatapnya dengan takut-takut sambil menggigit bibirnya. Lihat! Pertanyaan Kris tadi siang terjawab! Kenapa dia tidak memberi Sehun hukuman agar anak ini jera?

Dia selalu memikirkan hukuman apa yang pantas, tapi begitu melihat Sehun yang seperti ini. Semuanya buyar.

"Dia bersamaku, Jongin! Jadi kurasa—"

"Kembali ke asrama!" ucapnya dengan nada tenang tapi tegas memotong perkataan Luhan tanpa melirik namja baby face itu. Luhan hendak berkomentar lagi, jadi dia menarik paksa tangan Sehun dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Dia tahu Sehun kurus, tapi dia hanya tidak menyangka tangannya sekurus ini dalam genggaman telapak tangannya.

Namja ini sudah terlalu lama diluar, sampai-sampai tangannya juga ikut terasa dingin. Dengan inisiatif sendiri, Jongin kembali memasukkan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Sehun ke saku. Mungkin dengan ini tangan Sehun akan menghangat.

Sehun sendiri hanya tertegun merasakan tangan Jongin yang hangat melingkupi tangan mungilnya. Apalagi setahunya posisi seperti ini ada di drama-drama percintaan yang dilihatnya. Duh~

Langkah Jongin terhenti membuatnya mendongak dan melihat Moonkyu berdiri di gerbang sekolah. Masih ingat kejadian tadi siang, Sehun memalingkan wajahnya tanpa mau memandang Moonkyu. Tangannya meremat tangan Jongin cukup keras, mengisyaratkan agar cepat pergi dari sana.

"Aku menyuruhmu kembali ke asrama. Kenapa masih disini?"

Jongin mendesah pasrah saat dilihatnya Moonkyu hanya diam dan memandang Sehun—yang memalingkan muka— dengan ekspresi bersalah. Ternyata benar mereka bertengkar ya? Memalukan! Ini bahkan bukan sekolah dasar.

Jongin berdecak kesal dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya. Moonkyu mengikuti dibelakang. Dia hanya tidak ingin ikut campur pertengkaran dua bocah kekanakan ini. Yang diinginkannya hanya cepat kembali ke kamar dan tidur.

"Jongin-hyung, malam ini aku boleh menginap di kamarmu?" Sehun berkata dengan nada pelan disampingnya.

"Tidak! Dan aku bukan hyungmu!" jawabnya dengan nada malas. Dia sudah benar-benar lelah sekarang.

"Tapi hyung—"

"Kubilang, aku bukan hyungmu, Oh Sehun!"

"Baiklah, Jongin-sunbae... boleh aku mengina—"

"Tidak!"

Sehun manyun lagi mendengar Jongin memotong perkataannya. Che! Malam ini dia benar-benar masih kesal dengan Moonkyu. Aiish~ seharusnya dia benar-benar kabur ke asrama Sapphire Deer bersama Luhan saja tadi. Menyebalkan!

Sisa perjalanan kembali ke asrama diisi dengan diam hingga tepat di pintu kamar murid tahun pertama. Jongin melepaskan tangan Sehun yang sudah mulai menghangat.

"Jangan bersikap kekanakan dan cepat tidur! Ini bukan taman kanak-kanak dimana kau perlu dibacakan dongeng pengantar tidur!"

Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya menekuk wajahnya mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"Ah, satu lagi! Ini peringatan terakhir, Oh Sehun! Jangan mencari masalah lagi! Kalau tidak, kau akan mendapat pengawasan langsung dariku, mengerti?" Jongin menunjuk dahi Sehun dan mengetuknya membuat Sehun mengaduh kecil. "Cepat masuk sana!"

Sehun hanya mengangguk patuh dan berbalik hendak masuk kamar. Tapi saat tatapan dua namja itu bertemu, keduannya langsung mendengus kesal dan saling membuang muka.

Benar-benar kekanakan sekali, eoh? Jongin mendesah panjang melihatnya. Dia hanya bisa meruntuk dalam hati kenapa ada murid seperti itu di asrama Scarlet Wolf!

"Oh, satu lagi Jongin-hyung! Kalau aku mendapat pengawasan langsung darimu, apa itu artinya aku juga bisa sekamar denganmu?" Sehun berbalik lagi dan menatap Jongin dengan penuh harap. Tidak sadar kalau sekarang Jongin yang menundukkan wajahnya terlihat menahan kesal dengan bahu bergetar dan tangan terkepal.

"OH SEHUN! CEPAT MASUK KAMARMU ATAU KAU KENA DETENSI?!"

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

A/N: lagi gak fokus nih pikiran gak tau juga kenapa. Pokoknya ini lagi gak fokus buat ngerjain nih fic. Mungkin karena abis MV teaser waktu itu keluar, terus ITU KENAPA ALURNYA SAMA KAYAK APA YANG ADA DI OTAK GUE SEH?! SM buat cerita yang cuma setara kayak anak SMA masa? Che!

Yah, gak mirip banget sih tapi ya dikit sama lah! Aduh pusing ini perlu perombakan ulang berarti buat chapter selanjutnya! GYAAAAAAH! #gigitinmeja

Tapi gue terharu sama respon kalian... hiks~ ini padahal ide standar! Ngambil konsep punya Yana Toboso, lagi! Makasih, semuanya! #peluksatusatu

Oke, kali ini balesannya digabung aja gak apa-apa ya... gue mau jawabin pertanyaan-pertanyaannya~ :D

Q: waktu baca summary langsung terbayang kuroshitsuji, ternyata ini beneran terinspirasi dari yana toboso ya?

A: iya... awalnya semangat banget waktu bayangin Ciel itu si sehun. Tapi belakangan agak males lanjut nih fic karna sekarang lagi kecantol lagi sama Bleach.

Please maklumin aja belakangan lagi suka random~ kadang anime ini, kadang itu!

Q: aku suka KaiHun buatan kamu n karna kaihun itu sedikit, kenapa gak dilanjut?

A: sebenernya sih ya, gue perhatiin belakangan KaiHun lagi membludak~ kamu kalo nyari ff kaihun jangan cari satu-satu di screenplays, buka kotak searching dengan 'SEHUN' atau 'KAIHUN' atau 'KAI'. Gue sih biasanya langsung nyari 'Sehun' n hasilnya selain HunHan, kaihun emang udah lumayan banyak.

Q: disini ceritanya cuma mereka berlima ya thor... gak ada yang lainnya?

A: seiring berjalannya cerita, cast baru bakalan muncul kok. Tenang aja, tapi gue sebenernya agak bingung kalo kebanyakan tokohnya. Tunggu aja, oke!

Q: ff yg lain dilanjutin ya?

A: DEMI APA GUE BENERAN LUPA PUNYA SPRING DEVIL! Iya seriusan gue lupa kalo fic itu belum tamat. =_=

Q: ada KrisTaonya gak?

A: eum... kita lihat nanti, oke? Tergantung mood aja soalnya.

Q: kai gak keliatan arogan disini, atau belum keliatan belangnya?

A: berarti gue belum maksimal nulisin tentang kai. Gimana Kai di chapter ini?

Q: aku gak pernah tau kuroshitsuji, tapi sepertinya menarik ya?

A: kalo yang suka misteri n pedofil(?) sih menarik. Soalnya ada scene dimana sebastian suka banget gendong Ciel ala bridal gitu. Mana Ciel masih kecil, kan sebs emang pedo luar dalem! =_=

Oh iya, kemaren sempet nemuin hint yaoi~ duh itu ya ampun absurd banget. Buat gue cengok ini yana toboso kayaknya punya hasrat pengen jadi mangaka yaoi deh!

Q: kalo perlu ada kaihun/moonhun.~

A: AAAAAAAAA~ bingung ini dicekok suruh adain MoonHun! Tapi niatnya sih Moonhun cuma friendship doang! Gak tau kedepannya rencana bisa berubah!

Q: aku jadi ngebayangin gimana kalo aku sekolah di sana, aaaa dapet pemandangan bagus tiap hari kali ya?

A: kamu cewek atau cowok? Ini sekolah khusus namja, say~

Q: prolognya terlalu pendek

A: err~ kemaren itu sebenernya udah termasuk chapter satu. Karena gak masuk ke kategori prolog! Tapi karena pendek ya udah gue sebut prolog aja biar gak pada protes! #taboked

Q: emang agak kayak harpot. tapi bbf juga. soalnnya empat.

A: BBF? Jujur aja sih gue gak pernah nontonin bbf. Tapi dari cerita temen, emang ada 4 orang populer gini. gosh! Berarti ini tambah mirip sama bbf dong ya?! Yasudah, terlanjur! =_=

Q: rate nya M ya?

A: rate M? Omooo~ masa mereka mau NCan di asrama gitu?

Q: Kaga lanjot gue teror pake foto mbah sooman nih *kejam gue suka gaya lo!

A: ntar gue balik teror lo pake arya wiguna! #eh gaya apaan? Gaya-gayaan gaje?! =_=

Q: ini semacam senioritas gitu bukansih?

A: err~ ini bukan OSPEK! #eh

Q: gaimana kisah kehidupan Sehun setelah ini :D

A: troublemaker, pastinya!

Q: minta contact kamu dong boleh gak? Kayak pin bb / kakaotalk / twitter / facebook ._.

A: ahahaha~ saya ini tipe yang makan aja kadang sehari sekali, gimana buat beli BB. Twitter/FB coba liat di profil ya udah tersedia disana. Kalo kataotalk: nelhunnie, coba aja~ ^^

Q: Awalnya ngerasa ini kek BBF tp semakin kebawah(?) semakin beda. moga beda :)

A: amiiin~ moga aja beda padahal gue sendiri gak tau bbf ceritanya gimana!

Q: kaihuuuuuuunnnn ! jujur aku masih bingung.. -_-

A: coba tanya ki joko bodo kalo masih bingung... J

Yang bilang lanjut, makasih banget dukungannya sumpah gue terharu kalian pada pengen ini lanjut. Yang bilang bagus n favorite or follow nih fic, makasih juga~ gue seneng seriusan! maaf kali ini balesannya jadi begini, soalnya biar hemat kata. chapter ini udah 3k lebih jadi harus irit maaf ya~

Review lagi, ne? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ada yang masih inget fic ini? Wkwkwk... kalo lupa silahkan baca ulang lagi aja dulu. Tapi gak berpengaruh sama chapter ini sih.

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM, anak-anak(?) EXO sih punya orang tuanya.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat, miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

Listening to: EXO – Don't Go (kalo bisa, Don't Go Acustic English Cover yang suaranya aduhai bagus banget itu lhoo~ soalnya lebih terkesan lembut)

.

.

Jongin berdiri dengan tangan dibelakang punggungnya, menghiraukan suasana yang sedikit ramai di _Swan Gazebo_ itu. Matanya terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang bermain di rambutnya, membuat helai hitam itu semakin berantakan.

Hela napas panjang ia keluarkan saat suasana menjadi lebih riuh karena ulah seorang Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Ini memang biasa terjadi, tapi rasanya dia ingin ketenangan sekarang. Jadi diam-diam dia melangkah pergi dari sana.

Tidak peduli apakah ada yang mencarinya atau tidak nanti. _Fag_ _time*_, tapi dia belum memilikinya. Entahlah tapi dia tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun untuk membantunya. Selama ada koki dan maid di sekolah ini, tidak memiliki _fag_ pun tidak masalah baginya.

Langkahnya perlahan menuju taman. Hijaunya pemandangan membuatnya tenang, tapi Jongin masih terus melangkah dan kini dia sudah ada disamping lapangan. Dia berdiri diam disana, menatap beberapa murid yang sedang bermain bola. Dan satu orang yang cukup mencolok membuatnya terduduk di tribun penonton. Melihat permainan.

Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat melihat _namja_ itu yang berlari kesana kemari tapi tak pernah mendapat bola. Dasar payah! Seharusnya tidak usah ikut bermain kalau tidak bisa. Tapi seketika Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain saat _namja_ putih itu melihat kearahnya dan melambai.

"Jongin-hyung~ semangati aku!" teriakan melengking yang membuatnya meringis malu. Huh, sudah berapa kali dia berkata untuk tidak memanggilnya '_hyung_'. Dan kini semua orang melihat kearahnya. Mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa seorang Kim Jongin, sang ketua asrama _Scarlet Wolf_ ada disini?

Dan apa katanya? Menyemangati? _Che_! Sehun pikir dia ini pemandu sorak, apa?

"Jangan harap!" teriaknya membalas, meski tidak terlalu keras. Mungkin saja Sehun tidak mendengar, karena _namja_ itu hanya tersenyum senang dan kembali ke permainan. Entah Sehun ada di kubu mana, tapi anak itu terus berlari kesana kemari tidak jelas.

Tepukan di bahu membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati sang _Prefect_ dari _Violet Dragon Dormitory_ tengah berdiri tegap kemudian ikut duduk disampingnya, pandangannya kembali fokus ke lapangan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba pergi?" Kris yang membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa detik keduanya terdiam.

Jongin menghela napas lelah. "Hanya bosan terus ada disana!"

"Tidak biasanya." Kris menopangkan kaki kanan ke kaki kirinya. "Oh, murid baru itu ya?"

Jongin menoleh sekali lagi, dengan alis berkerut pertanda bingung. "Kenapa dengan murid baru itu?"

"Kau tertarik dengannya kan?"

Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Jongin tersedak liurnya sendiri. Tertarik? "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya setelah batuknya sudah mereda.

"Jujur saja, kau tertarik padanya kan?" Kris terkekeh melihat wajah Jongin yang kusut. "Terlihat jelas dari wajahmu!" kali ini giliran Jongin yang terkekeh mendengar perkataan itu.

"Begitukah? Tapi dia terlalu banyak membawa masalah, membuatku repot saja! Mungkin itu yang kau maksud."

"Bukan! Beberapa siswa sering membuat masalah, kau bahkan tanpa pikir panjang langsung memberi poin Y sebagai hukuman. Tapi anak itu, kapan kau pernah menghukumnya?"

Binggo! Jongin dibuat terdiam kali ini, memikirkan kapan dia pernah menghukum Sehun. Tapi rasanya... tidak pernah. Hanya memarahi anak itu dengan sedikit gertakan.

"Cepatlah bertindak. Dia cukup dekat dengan Luhan. Kemarin aku melihat mereka berdua di ruang seni."

Tapi bahkan sebelum Jongin menjawab, terdengar keributan dari arah lapangan. Jongin mengangkat alisnya melihat dibawah sana, Oh Sehun sepertinya membuat masalah lagi. Huh~

.

.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, kau tadi jatuh sediri _kok_~"

"Jangan berkilah, Oh Sehun! Jelas-jelas tadi kau mendorongku dari belakang."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mendorong siapa pun. Kau sendiri yang jatuh. Bilang saja kau tidak bisa mengoper bolanya!" Sehun tersentak saat _namja_ itu menarik kerah bajunya mengancam.

"Dengar, Oh Sehun! Jangan cari masalah dengaku! Cabut kata-katamu tadi!"

"Tidak akan. Kau sendiri yang─"

"Hentikan! Dalam sepakbola, pelanggaran itu wajar!" seseorang berusaha melerai keduanya. Sehun sedikit tersenyum senang saat tahu itu Moonkyu yang melepaskan cengkeraman _namja_ sok tahu itu di kerah bajunya.

"Tapi dia─"

"Sekarang bubar! Lanjutkan permainan!" Moonkyu sedikit menaikkan suaranya dan mereka semua patuh kembali ke posisi masing-masing. Sehun hendak berterima kasih, tapi Moonkyu sudah pergi begitu saja. Membuatnya terdiam disana dan memandang punggung Moonkyu yang menjauh.

Dia lupa! Mereka kan masih marahan. Huft...

.

.

.

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya seraya berjalan menuju ruang membaca, beberapa buku sudah ada di genggamannya, niat menyelesaikan tugas yang belum satu katapun dia kerjakan. Puisi latin. Demi bubble-tea-yang-dua-minggu-ini-belum-dia-minum-kar ena-terkekang-didalam-asrama, dia sama sekali tidak ahli dalam hal ini.

Sebenarnya ini hukuman karena membuat keributan saat jam olahraga. Yah, waktu itu dia yakin sekali dirinya sama sekali tidak bersalah. Tapi... sialan! _Namja_ itu tidak puas dan malah sepanjang permainan terus saja hampir membuatnya celaka. Dengan kesal, Sehun menendang bola tepat kearah wajah _namja_ itu dan... yeah, tebak sendiri selanjutnya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang ada di ruang baca perpustakaan yang sepi karena sekarang jam pelajaran. _Namja_ itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengannya yang menelungkup di meja. Sebuah buku juga menutupi wajahnya yang miring ke kanan.

Dengan hati-hati, Sehun membuka buku yang dijadikan _namja_ itu untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sekarang sedang... tertidur nyenyak. Sehun hampir saja berteriak saat tahu siapa _namja_ yang kini tengah membolos di ruang perpustakaan. Entah membolos atau ketiduran, karena ada buku-buku dan alat tulis berserakan di meja.

Dengan senyum geli, Sehun duduk samping _namja_ itu sambil menyangga pipinya dan menatap wajah tampan itu dengan intens. Sebuah senyum kecil lagi-lagi tercetak di bibirnya. Lucu sekali.

Oh ya ampun... baru disadarinya kalau ketua asramanya sendiri memang setampan ini. Wajah Jongin yang biasanya dingin sekarang terlihat lebih rileks. Jongin pasti sangat kelelahan karena sampai ketiduran disini. Menjadi seorang _Prefect_ pasti sangat berat. Terlihat dari gurat kelelahan yang sering terlihat di wajah tampan itu.

Sehun juga merebahkan kepalanya di meja, menatap kesamping, kearah wajah tampan Jongin yang masih terlelap. Jarak mereka tidak begitu jauh, bahkan bahu mereka bersentuhan. Jadi... yah, bisa dibilang jaraknya begitu dekat.

Dengan niat jahil, Sehun meniup wajah Jongin. Dan tersenyum senang saat melihat dahi Jongin yang berkerut, tanda tidurnya terganggu. Tapi tetap saja gangguan itu tidak berhenti. Masih dalam kantuknya, Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk-nusuk pipinya.

Matanya membuka perlahan, masih terasa berat, lalu mengerjap perlahan menyesuaikan cahaya yang datang. Berusaha menormalkan penglihatannya yang tadi masih buram, menjadi lebih jelas.

Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya saat mendapati sosok seorang _namja_ dengan rambut cokelat madu dan kulit putih yang kini tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya. Sangat manis dengan eyesmilenya. Dan beberapa helai rambut cokelat madu yang lembut terjatuh hampir menutupi mata indah itu.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa Engkau malah membuatnya terbangun di surga dengan seorang malaikat yang ada dihadapannya?

Tangannya terulur mengelus sisi wajah putih itu perlahan. Terasa halus... dan juga lembut. Rasa hangat membanjiri perasaannya. Tangannya terus membelai lembut pelipis Sehun, turun dengan perlahan menarik garis ke pipi yang halus, membuat ibu jarinya terus mengelus pipi putih itu, kemudian ke bibir tipis yang terlihat menggoda, berusaha meresapi kelembutannya.

Gerakannya tak terhenti sampai disitu, dengan lembut tangannya terus membelai dari dagu lalu turun perlahan ke leher putih itu. Matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun, terus memerhatikan dengan intens. Bagaimana kulit putih susu itu yang agak kontras dengan kulitnya.

Matanya beralih menatap dengan pandangan lembut, melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Sehun yang kini pipinya memerah.

"J-Jongin hyung..." entah kenapa suara itu terdengar indah ditelinganya. Seperti cicit burung pipit yang berterbangan dengan riang di langit.

Sehun sendiri sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan. Wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang, belum lagi jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di lehernya. Tubuhnya seolah membeku pasrah menerima semua sentuhan yang terasa sensual itu.

"Hyung..." panggilnya lagi tapi lebih keras. Apa Jongin masih belum sadar dari alam mimpinya? Aduh, bingung _nih_.

Kali ini sentuhan itu berhenti, Jongin sudah menarik kembali tangannya membuat Sehun mendesah lega.

"Aa- maaf! Aku... tadi..."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan ikut menegakkan tubuhnya saat Jongin juga menegakkan tubuhnya. Suasana kini begitu canggung. Dilihatnya Jongin melihat kearah lain, berusaha agar tidak melihat kearahnya.

"Sehun-ah, tadi itu... ugh... maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya dengan suara kecil. Jujur saja, jantungnya masih saja berdegup kencang. Apalagi ditambah suasana yang seperti ini. Uh, memalukan!

"Maaf..." lagi-lagi kata itu yang Jongin ucapkan. Mungkin saking bingungnya harus bilang apa.

"Aku bilang kan tidak apa-apa, hyung," jawab Sehun sambil menunduk, menolak menatap wajah Jongin.

"Euh... jam berapa sekarang? Apa sudah waktunya pulang?" sepertinya Jongin berusaha mengalihkan topik untuk melelehkan suasana canggung.

"Sekarang sudah jam pelajaran terakhir. Kurasa tidurmu terlalu nyenyak, hyung!"

"Oh..."

Setelah itu kembali hening. Tidak tahu lagi harus membicarakan apa. Keduanya menatap kearah meja yang ada di depan mereka, masih enggan untuk menatap satu sama lain. Lebih fokus untuk menormalkan debar jantungnya yang menggila lagi.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang," Jongin membereskan semua buku dan kertas yang berserakan di meja. "Sampai nanti, Sehun-ah!" dan setelah itu Jongin pergi begitu saja dengan langkah terburu.

Sepeninggal Jongin, Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengannya lagi di atas meja. Berusaha menahan hasrat untuk tidak menjedukkan kepala ke meja saking malunya.

Tadi dia berniat membangunkan Jongin karena ingin meminta bantuan membuat puisi latinnya. Tapi malah berujung seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri diam disana, memandang hujan yang terus turun membasahi tanah yang mulai becek. Merepotkan! Dia jadi tidak bisa kembali ke asrama. Bagaimana ini? Hari semakin gelap dan hujan masih saja deras, tak ada tanda-tanda akan segera berhenti.

Menerobos saja? Oh sebaiknya tidak! Dia tidak mau keesokan harinya dia terkena flu. Menunggu disini pun sepertinya bukan pilihan yang baik. Sekolah mulai sepi. Melelahkaaan~

Tadi dia melihat Moonkyu membawa payung dan pulang ke asrama. Dia ingin meminta bantuan, tapi dia ingat akan kata-kata kasarnya pada _namja_ itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Rasa bersalah kini semakin membuncah.

Dia tahu kalau dirinya keterlaluan waktu itu dan ingin meminta maaf, tapi entah kenapa dia malu mengatakannya. Dia bilang kalau dirinya tidak butuh teman pada Moonkyu. Tapi ternyata salah, dia membutuhkan seorang teman disini.

Luhan memang baik, tapi _namja_ itu terlalu sibuk untuk menemaninya. Dan yang lain sepertinya sudah mencap dirinya sebagai pembuat masalah. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak ingin membuat masalah, masalah itu sendiri yang terus berdatangan padanya.

Sekarang dia benar-benar merasa kesepian. Sekolah yang sudah sepi dengan udara yang terasa dingin karena hujan. Semua itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

Moonkyu-ah... bagaimana nanti meminta maaf padanya ya?

Sehun menghapus matanya yang sudah berair dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Dasar cengeng!"

Sehun tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara dari sampingnya. Melihat seorang Kim Jongin berdiri disana dengan tangan kanan yang memegang payung. Melihat _namja_ ini membuatnya ingat kejadian di perpustakaan tadi, membuatnya dengan cepat melengos karena wajahnya mulai terasa memanas.

"Menangis hanya karena lupa membawa payung dan tidak bisa kembali ke asrama seperti itu sama sekali bukan perbuatan seorang _namja_," kalimat Jongin sungguh menusuk tepat dihatinya. Hey, enak saja bicara seperti itu! Dan dia tidak menangis! Hanya menitikkan air mata tahu. Lagi pula bukan karena lupa membawa payung.

"Enak saja! Hyung, aku tidak menangis sama seka─"

"Sudahlah, ayo!"

Dan berikutnya yang Sehun tahu, Jongin menariknya cepat. Tubuhnya sudah terlindungi dibawah naungan payung Jongin. Membuatnya lupa akan rasa kesalnya tadi dan tersenyum senang. Ternyata Jongin itu meski dari luar terlihat acuh dan dingin, tapi dia baik juga.

"Jangan jauh-jauh! Nanti kau basah."

Sehun lagi-lagi tertegun saat merasakan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, membawa tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Jongin yang memegang payung dengan tangan kanan. Dan saat menengok ke samping, dia hanya terdiam melihat wajah Jongin yang terlihat serius menatap jalanan yang terlihat buram karena hujan di depannya.

"Perhatikan jalanmu! Jangan melamun terus!" ucap Jongin tanpa menengok ke arah Sehun.

Kalimat itu membuat Sehun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan, malu kedapatan menatap sang ketua asrama dengan begitu intens seperti tadi.

"Kau ini! Lain kali sempatkan waktu untuk melihat ramalan cuaca."

"Aku bangun kesiangan. Lagipula hanya ada satu televisi di ruang rekreasi. Kalau hyung kan enak, seorang _prefect_ mendapat kamar sendiri lengkap dengan barang-barang mewah. Luas, lagi." Sehun manyun kalau mengingat hal itu.

"Jangan terus menggerutu, itu bukan perbuatan _namja_ yang keren!"

"Hyung dari tadi terus bilang 'perbuatan _namja_'. Aku juga _namja_, tahu!"

Kali ini Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun. Membuat Sehun bingung arti dari tatapan itu. "Mana ada _namja_ yang cantik sepertimu!" kalimat itu diucapkan dengan pelan. Dan ditengah derasnya suara hujan, Sehun hanya menangkap kata '_namja_' dan 'cantik' saja.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa! Cepat jalannya!" Jongin mengalihkan pandangan ke depan lagi sambil berdehem kecil, berusaha menenangkan diri karena kata-kata bodoh yang diucapkannya tadi. Untung Sehun tidak dengar.

Saat seorang Oh Sehun tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, dia akan kesal. "Hyung, katakan tadi kau bilang apa?" Sehun menghentikan jalannya membuat Jongin juga harus berhenti.

"Aku tidak bilang apapun! Dan cepatlah atau kutinggal!"

"Katakan dulu tadi kau bilang apa!"

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah!" dan memang Jongin lebih memilih menjedukkan kepalanya saja dari pada disuruh mengatakannya lagi, dia meninggalkan Sehun yang mulai kehujanan dengan wajah shock.

"Ya! Jongin-hyuung!"

Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan dari Sehun itu, dia terus melangkah menuju asrama. _Jangan pedulikan, Jongin! Jangan pedulikan!_ Terus berteriak dalam hati seperti itu agar tidak berbalik dan mengkhawatirkan _namja_ yang pasti sudah basah kuyup itu.

.

.

.

Ternyata meninggalkan Sehun bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Setelah sampai di asrama dia malah tidak bisa tenang. Dengan cepat, Jongin mengambil handuk di kamarnya dan menunggu Sehun di depan pintu utama asrama _Scarlet Wolf_.

Saat sosok Sehun sudah terlihat dan ada dihadapannya, Jongin langsung menyerahkan handuk di tangannya pada _namja_ putih itu dan menggiring Sehun ke kamarnya. Kalau membawa Sehun ke kamar Sehun, pasti akan banyak pasang mata yang bingung dan membuatnya risih. Jadi sekalin bawa saja ke kamarnya yang lebih privasi.

"Kau ini! Kenapa tidak lari dan malah berjalan sepelan itu?"

"Memangnya salah siapa aku jadi basah seperti ini?!"

Jongin menghela napas panjang. "Salahmu sendiri yang memilih diam di tengah hujan."

Sehun terdiam merasa kalah, benar juga sih apa kata Jongin. _Namja_ itu hanya melepaskan jas dan rompinya yang basah. Sekarang hanya memakai kemeja putih─yang kali ini justru membuat Jongin yang tertegun melihatnya dan menahan napas.

Bayangkan saja. Tubuh putih─yang terlihat semakin pucat karena kadinginan─itu hanya dilapisi kemeja putih yang basah. Efek basah justru membuat kemeja itu terlihat transparan dan melekat, menunjukkan lekuk tubuh Sehun yang ramping dan menggoda.

Bukan hanya tubuh yang terlihat indah itu saja yang membuat Jongin harus menahan napas, tapi juga rambut cokelat Sehun yang basah, beberapa menempel di dahi dan tetes-tetes air yang mengalir menuruni tiap helai brunette itu menuju ke pipi, dan terus turun perlahan ke bibir tipis merah muda yang bergetar karena udara dingin.

Jongin harus ekstra menahan diri agar tidak maju dan mengklaim bibir merah menggoda itu. Otaknya sudah kacau memikirkan bagaimana bibirnya bisa saja menghangatkan bibir Sehun dengan ciuman dan kuluman yang dalam. Bagaimana tangannya bisa lebih baik menghangatkan tubuh Sehun yang menggigil dari pada selimut-selimut itu.

Sehun sendiri tengah menggosok hidungnya yang memerah karena dingin. Tapi hal selanjutnya yang dia tahu saat mengangkat wajahnya adalah, Jongin yang memerangkapnya di pintu kamar yang tertutup. Matanya membelalak syok saat sadar bibir sensual Jongin sudah berada diatas bibirnya tipisnya.

.

.

_To Be Continue_

_._

_._

Udah lama gak update fic ini. KaiHunnya udah banyak banget kaan? Kkk~ dan scene diatas menjurus ke M banget. Duh pusing padahal sekarang lagi bulan puasa!

Buat fic Rapido y Furioso, nanti abis lebaran aja deh.

Makasih yang udah nunggu ini, udah baca, n udah review~ kalian luar biasaaa~ XDD

Yang masih mau nunggu, silahkan review lagi~ ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM, anak-anak(?) EXO sih punya orang tuanya masing-masing. Cerita asli buatan gue tapi inspirasi dari Black Buttler chapter 68.

Pair: KaiHun, nyempil HunHan sedikit chapter ini.

Rate: T menjurus ke M

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat, miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

* * *

Jongin memejamkan matanya meresapi tiap kelembutan yang bisa dia rasakan langsung melalui indera pengecapnya. Bibir Sehun terasa dingin, membuatnya tanpa sadar terus mengulum bibir tipis itu pelan berusaha menghangatkan. Tubuhnya semakin menekan Sehun di pintu hingga Jongin sendiri bisa merasakan bajunya juga perlahan basah karena air dari kemeja Sehun sudah merembes pada seragamnya.

Tangannya turun perlahan, menyentuh bahu Sehun lalu mengelus sepanjang lengan Sehun turun ke pinggang ramping itu. Merasakan tubuh yang tengah dihimpitnya ini menggigil, Jongin menarik pinggang Sehun membuat keduanya semakin menempel.

Sehun sendiri hanya memandang wajah Jongin yang sangat sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Tubuhnya seolah kaku merasakan setiap sentuhan sang ketua asrama. Tangannya ingin mendorong Jongin menjauh, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya yang kedinginan seolah jujur menerima semua sentuhan yang membuatnya perlahan menjadi hangat ─bahkan panas─ itu.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Sehun sekarang sudah ikut memejamkan mata menikmati gerakan bibir Jongin pada bibirnya saat merasakan tangan Jongin yang tadi di pinggangnya kini perlahan naik kembali merayap di dadanya, bermain-main dengan kancing kemeja putihnya.

Dia hanya diam, tidak membalas ataupun menolak saat tahu dua kancing teratas sudah terbuka. Bahkan bahu kanannya sudah terekspos karena ulah jahil tangan Jongin. Sebuah lenguhan lirih keluar dari mulutnya saat ciuman Jongin terlepas.

Dan sekarang bibir penuh sang ketua asrama itu sedang bermain di leher putihnya. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan bibir setengah terbuka mengeluarkan desah napas berat, tangannya mencengkeram bahu Jongin kuat sebagai pegangan karena kakinya sudah terasa lemas.

"Nghh~ hyunghh..." sebuah lenguhan lirih keluar saat Sehun merasakan sebuah gigitan kecil di lehernya.

Mendengar desahan pelan itu Jongin merasakan seolah akal sehat kembali merasuk dengan tiba-tiba, membuatnya tersentak kaget dan langsung menjauh. Melihat Sehun yang perlahan merosot ke lantai dengan pipi memerah dengan hembus napas yang memburu. Sehun mendongak menatap kearahnya dengan mata setengah tertutup sayu, dengan begini Jongin bisa melihat titik merah bekas gigitannya tadi di leher putih mulus itu.

"S-Sehun-ah... kau tidak apa-apa?" dengan segera Jongin meraih handuk yang tergeletak di lantai dan memakaikannya di bahu Sehun. Menutupi bagian tubuh yang tadi terekspose bebas itu. Dia menuntun Sehun bangkit dan mendudukan namja putih itu di ranjangnya. "Tetap di sini, aku akan siapkan air hangat."

Setelah itu Jongin pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang semakin mengeratkan handuk yang menyampir di bahunya. Pipinya sudah semerah apel sekarang mengingat kejadian dimana Jongin yang mencumbunya... seperti akan memperkosanya tadi.

Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri memikirkan hal itu, menyingkirkan hal-hal konyol yang terus berputar di otaknya. Ya Tuhan... kenapa tadi dia malah diam saja dan tidak menolak? _Appa~ anakmu yang tampan ini hampir saja diperkosa dan malah pasrah saja. huhuu..._

Setelah beberapa menit Sehun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun hampir saja berteriak kaget saat Jongin tiba-tiba menariknya berdiri lagi dan menuntunnya ke kamar mandi. _'O'ow~_ _Appa... anakmu yang tampan nan imut ini akan diperkosa di kamar mandi.'_

"Berendamlah, tapi jangan terlalu lama! Pastikan kepalamu juga tersiram air hangat!" setelah itu Jongin menutup pintu kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam tanpa berkedip menatap pintu kamar mandi merasa tidak jadi diperkosa.

Dia menghela napas dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin tadi.

.

.

Jongin terus saja berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya sedari tadi setelah menyiapkan baju untuk Sehun─yang tentu saja bajunya. Sesekali menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi. Apa yang dia lakukan tadi? Mencium Sehun?

Ya ampun kenapa otaknya jadi korslet begini sih? Dia seorang _prefect_ dan malah melakukan hal yang menjurus ke tindakan asusila terhadap _hoobae_nya sendiri? Ck! Semua ini karena terlalu sering bergaul dengan Kris dan otak mesumnya itu.

Lalu apa yang harus dia katakan pada Sehun? Mengatakan kalau tadi dia tidak sengaja? Yang benar saja! Mana ada hal yang tidak sengaja tapi sudah sejauh itu.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?"

Jongin tersentak kaget dan mendapati Sehun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan dia harus menahan napas melihat Sehun hanya dengan handuk yang meilit pinggang. "S-Sehun-ah... aku sudah siapkan pakaian untukmu. Untuk sementara pakai bajuku dulu saja, setelah itu kau kembalilah ke kamarmu!"

Setelah itu Jongin menelusup ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya keras─sungguh itu tidak sengaja karena dia terlalu gugup dan buru-buru menutup pintunya. Hufhh... dia harus segera mendinginkan kepalanya yang terasa panas setelah melihat Sehun yang _topless_ tadi.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, lagi-lagi Jongin dibuat shock saja. Bukannya mendapati kamarnya yang kosong, dia malah mendapati Sehun masih ada di sana. Tapi kini namja itu tengah meringkuk di atas kasurnya dan tertidur. Aiish~

Jongin menghela napas pelan dan berjalan mendekati ranjangnya. Dia menarik selimut putihnya dan menyelimuti Sehun yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Dia hanya tidak tega untuk membangunkan saat melihat wajah polos itu.

Lalu dia bagaimana? Tidur dengan Sehun itu berarti tidak akan tidur semalaman. Ck! Dasar anak merepotkan.

.

xxxx

.

Paginya Sehun terbangun dengan badan terasa berat dan kepala agak pusing. Dia duduk di atas kasur dan meregangkan tubuhnya setelah tidur panjangnya. Dia tidak mendapati Jongin dimanapun. Dan saat mendengar gemericik air dari kamar mandi, dia asumsikan Jongin sedang ada di kamar mandi.

Yeah, kasur di kamar ketua asrama ini snagat empuk dan luas. Kasurnya juga empuk sih, tapi ini sangat sangat sangat empuk dan nyaman membuatnya semalam tanpa sadar sudah tertidur di sini.

Dia menengok kearah pintu kamar saat mendengar ketukan pelan. Siapa itu?

"Masuklah!" ujarnya tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jongin. Dan setelah itu pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang _yeoja_ berpakaian _maid _yang mendorong sebuah troli berisi makanan. Wuaah... Sehun hanya menatap kagum. Sepertinya menjadi seorang _prefect_ sangatlah dimanjakan.

Berbeda dengan Sehun, pelayan itu justru memberi tatapan shock saat melihat bukanlah sosok Jongin yang ada di tempat tidur, tapi orang lain. Dia menutup mulutnya menahan sebuah jeritan.

"D-dimana ketua asrama?" tanya pelayan itu tergagap. Masih merasa kaget sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Dia sedang mandi, kurasa."

Mandi? Serius? Oh ya ampun! "K-kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa semalam kau tidur di kamar ini?"

Sehun hanya berkedip beberapa kali menatap sang pelayan dengan bingung. Kenapa wajah _yeoja_ itu memerah? "Eum..." dengan polosnya Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan setelah itu Sehun dibuat semakin bingung saat si pelayan malah keluar dengan terburu-buru. Sehun bisa mendengar 'Kyaaaa' keras setelah pintu tertutup.

Ah, masa bodoh lah. Yang penting _morning tea_ hari ini sepertinya akan spesial karena menu khusus untuk ketua asrama itu. Menghiraukan rasa pening di kepalanya, Sehun turun dari tempat tidur dan menuangkan tehnya. Dia tidak terlalu mengerti apa menu kali ini tapi yang penting ini enak dan cocok bagi lidahnya.

"Eoh? Darimana kau dapatkan itu?"

Sehun menengok dan melihat Jongin yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. "Tadi seorang pelayan yang mengantarnya."

Dan lagi-lagi Sehun hanya berkedip bingung saat Jongin memelototkan matanya kaget. Apa lagi sekarang? Apanya yang harus dikagetkan? Bukannya Jongin setiap hari pendapat pelayan seperti ini ya?

"P-pelayan? Kau membiarkannya masuk? Pelayan itu melihatmu di sini? Kenapa kau membiarkannya masuk, hah?" Jongin memberikannya serentetan pertanyaan yang masih tetap membuat Sehun bingung.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa sih hyung? Ada yang salah ya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah berdecak kesal dan membuka lemarinya dengan brutal. Ketua asrama itu memakai seragamnya dengan terburu-buru. Setelah itu meraih tasnya dan melesat pergi keluar.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya melongo tidak mengerti. Apa seorang murid biasa tidak boleh menginap di kamar ketua asrama ya? Aduh... Jongin pasti akan mendapat teguran ya. Dan apa dia akan mendapat hukuman juga?

.

xxxx

.

_09:00 am – Breakfast_

"Hey, Jongin!" panggilan itu membuatnya menoleh. Kegiatan menyendirinya di _swan gazebo_ saat ini terganggu sudah. Dilihatnya Kris berjalan santai kearahnya. Huh, namja itu lagi!

"Kenapa? Kalau ingin bertanya tentang Sehun sebaiknya kau pergi saja!" ujarnya kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Wow, tenang kawan! Aku hanya heran saat kau menghilang dari meja makan. Ternyata malah di sini," ujar namja jangkung itu dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Tapi aku memang penasaran tentang Sehun sih. Kemajuanmu terlalu pesat. Baru kemarin aku mengatakan padamu untuk cepat bertindak."

"Hmm..." hanya gumaman itu yang Jongin berikan sebagai jawaban. Dia memutar bola matanya malas menghadapi gosip pagi ini. Ck! Semuanya gara-gara perbuatan bodoh Sehun.

"Lalu... apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan?"

Jongin sukses tersedak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang sesak, tangannya meraih segelas air dan menenggaknya dengan cepat. Setelah batuk-batuknya sudah reda, dia menatap Kris dengan tajam.

"Ayolah... aku tahu Sehun sangat menggoda kan? Pasti terjadi sesuatu!" Kris bertanya dengan menaik turunkan alisnya jahil.

"Hentikan pikiran mesummu itu, Kris!" ujarnya sambil mendengus kesal. Tapi emang terjadi sesuatu sih? Meski hanya sebuah ciuman lembut. Tapi itu sangatlah berbekas di pikirannya, membuatnya terus mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Sehun saat dia mencium namja itu.

"Hahaha... Sekarang wajahmu memerah tuh. Jujur saja, Jongin!"

Jongin tersentak dari pikirannya mendengar tawa dari Kris. "Itu hanya ketidaksengajaan. Kemarin Sehun kehujanan dan aku hanya sedikit membantunya karena aku juga yang membuatnya basah kuyup."

"Tapi kau tahu peraturannya. Seorang _prefect_ hanya boleh membiarkan orang lain menginap di kamarnya jika orang itu memiliki hubungan khusus."

"Aku bilang itu tidak sengaja. Sehun tiba-tiba saja sudah tertidur," belanya merasa percakapan ini mulai berat sebelah.

"Dan kau tidak membangunkannya, kan?"

Jongin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Yah, semalam dia memang membiarkan Sehun tertidur di kamarnya karena dia merasa tidak tega membangunkan Sehun. Dan sekarang gosip tentang dirinya dan Sehun pasti sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Dasar pelayan sialan!

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan kepala menunduk sepanjang koridor sekolah. Sedari tadi semua orang terus saja menatap kearahnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Apa dia membuat kesalahan lagi?

Ugh, kepalanya sudah pusing. Ditambah bisik-bisik yang sangat menganggu telinga itu justru membuat kepalanya bertambah pening. Kalau bisa dia ingin terus rebahan di kasur Jongin yang empuk itu. Tapi dia tidak mau disangka membolos dan terkena hukuman lagi. Tapi tatapan mata dan bisik-bisik ini sungguh menganggu.

Hal ini sama seperti saat dia pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini. Tapi saat itu ada Moonkyu yang menjelaskan kesalahnnya. Dan sekarang Sehun hanya dipenuhi kebingungan menghadapi semua ini. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang berat baginya ya.

"Sehun-ah!" panggilan itu membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Mendapati sang ketua asrama _Blue Deer_ tengah berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Hyung? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanyanya saat Luhan sudah ada di sampingnya dan kini kedunya sudah berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan. Dia hanya heran saja Luhan ada di sini padahal seharusnya para _prefect_ memiliki tempat khusus untuk _Breakfast._

"Tidak boleh memangnya?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya heran saja padahal aku yakin sekali hidangan yang tersaji di meja makan _P4_ pasti lebih enak dan mewah."

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Namja itu justru merangkul pundakanya sekarang. "Terkadang aku butuh sesuatu yang berbeda. Lagipula aku kemari bukan untuk makan," ujar Luhan membuat Sehun semakin bingung. Hari ini rasanya penuh dengan kebingungan bagi seorang Oh Sehun.

"Eoh? Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Eum... itu... aku dengar kabar yang berhembus pagi ini. Apa benar kau dan Jongin... sedang dalam suatu hubungan?"

"HAH?!" Sehun memekik kaget mendengarnya? Wajahnya memerah karena entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia teringat kejadian saat Jongin menciumnya dalam. Apa itu berarti dia dan Jongin benar-benar...

"Benar ya?"

"Tidak!" jawabnya cepat. Sebenarnya dia hanya tidak ingin terlalu berharap saja, ditambah lagi Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun tentang ciuman itu sejak tadi pagi. Bagi Jongin, ciuman seperti itu pasti hanyalah angin lewat saja.

"Sungguh?" Luhan bertanya dengan mimik wajah penasaran. Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau hari minggu besok kita pergi keluar? Membeli _bubble tea_, mungkin?"

Dan Sehun langsung mengangguk semangat dengan mata berbinar terang saat mendengar kata _bubble tea._ Yah, sebenarnya gampang saja untuk menculik seorang Oh Sehun. Sogok saja dengan segelas _bubble tea_. Pasti anak itu akan menurut dibawa kemanapun.

"Oke. Kita bertemu hari minggu!"

Setelah itu Sehun sangat terkejut mendapati Luhan yang mengecup pipinya singkat. Wajahnya memanas saat melihat Luhan yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya sebelum pergi, meninggalkannya mematung dengan pipi seperti apel memandang kepergian sang ketua asrama.

Apa itu berarti ajakan kencan? Hyaaaaa~ Sehun menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan teriakan girangnya.

.

xxxx

.

Saat itu bel pulang sekolah, Sehun membereskan bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja setelah guru keluar dari kelas. Perlahan suasana kelas menjadi sepi, hanya dia yang sibuk memasukkan bukunya dan beberapa siswa.

Sehun menenteng tasnya dan bersiap pergi, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pintu kelas justru sudah berdiri empat namja yang menghalangi jalan keluarnya. Sehun menghela napas lelah saat tahu siapa mereka. Salah satunya namja yang pernah membuatnya kesal di lapangan bola. Dia tidak tahu nama orang itu, tidak penting juga baginya.

Sehun menunduk dan berusaha menerobos, tapi bahunya justru ditahan dan didorong masuk kembali ke dalam kelas.

"Maaf... tapi aku hanya ingin keluar," ujarnya santai dengan wajah datar.

Seorang namja dengan rambut berantakan dan tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku mendengus mengejek kearahnya. "Heh, kau lupa apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku kemarin?"

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Hmm... hanya berbicara sebentar."

Sehun terdiam, masih memandang datar sekelompok siswa yang membuatnya jengkel itu. Dia kesal juga sebenarnya. Sungguh dirinya ingin cepat kembali ke kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang sudah lemas, tapi mereka justru mengganggunya sekarang.

Seorang namja mendorongnya masuk lebih jauh ke dalam kelas dan menahannya di dinding sebelah papan tulis. Oh ya ampun kepalanya bertambah pusing karena mereka justru mengerubunginya sekarang.

"Oh Sehun. Putra tunggal pengusaha terkenal di bidang processor, hiburan, dan obat-obatan. Bisa masuk ke asrama _Scarlet Wolf_ dengan mudah karena ayahnya. Yang di sekolah justru bertingkah seperti pelacur murahan untuk para senior."

Sehun menggeretakkan giginya mendengar semua itu. Dia tidak suka akhir dari kalimat tadi. Inginnya sih langsung menghajar namja itu, tapi dia sendiri sadar pasti akan kalah telak. Empat lawan satu itu sungguh sangat tidaka adil.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak terima? Lalu kenapa kau berdua dengan Luhan-sunbae kemarin lusa dan semalam kudengar kau tidur dengan Jongin. Ckckck~ Betapa rendahnya..."

_BUAGH!_

Sehun tetap mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, berusaha meredam amarahnya setelah memukul telak rahang namja yang berbicara seenaknya ini. Persetan empat lawan satu.

Dia meringis sakit saat sebuah pukulan juga didapatnya. Khh... orang ini cari masalah saja! Dia berniat menyerang lagi, tapi tiga orang lainnya justru menahannya dan kembali mendesaknya di dinding. Ugh, dia tidak bisa bergerak.

_BUUGH!_

Kali ini ulu hatinya yang telak kena pukulan itu. Rasa nyeri di perut membuat kepalanya semakin berat dan terasa berputar. Napasnya berubah putus-putus dan berubah berat pada tiap tarikan napasnya.

"Itu untuk mempermalukanku di lapangan kemarin."

Sehun berusaha memberontak, tapi tidak menghasilkan apapun karena tubuhnya yang ditahan oleh tiga orang. Dan sekali lagi dia mendapat sebuah pukulan yang kini membuat sudut bibirnya robek.

Pandangannya berubah buram sekarang dengan keringat dingin yang sudah membasahi dahinya. Sialan! Mereka justru menertawainya sekarang.

"Baekho! Cukup sampai disitu!" sebuah suara menginterupsi tawa keempat namja itu. Sehun berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya yang buram, tapi hanya bisa menangkap sosok namja yang tengah menyender di ambang pintu dengan tangan bersidekap.

"Sudahlah kau jangan ikut campur lagi. Aku sedang tidak berniat menghajarmu juga, Moonkyu!"

Moonkyu? Benarkah? Sebuah perasaan lega dirasakan oleh Sehun. Setidaknya dia tidak akan merasakan lebih jauh pukulan menyakitkan itu.

"Pergilah dan aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada kesiswaan. Tapi jika kau bertindak lebih lanjut, kupastikan besok pagi kau mendapat poin Y atau lebih buruk lagi... dikeluarkan."

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Dia mendengar namja yang dipanggil Baekho oleh Moonkyu tadi berdecih kesal dan berlalu pergi diikuti oleh tiga orang lainnya.

Sehun merosot ke lantai dengan memegangi perutnya yang nyeri, memandang kearah Moonkyu yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Terima kasih..." ucapnya lirih disela deru napasnya yang terasa panas.

"Ayolah, kau hanya mendapat tiga pukulan. Jadi cepat berdiri dan kembali ke asrama!"

Sehun bertumpu pada dinding di belakangnya untuk berdiri, tapi lututnya lemas dan kepalanya terasa berputar sebelum kembali jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, pertanda kalau dia tidak baik-baik saja. Dilihatnya Moonkyu menghela napas sebelum berjalan kearahnya. Sehun hanya terdiam saat Moonkyu membantunya berdiri dan merangkulkan tangan kanannya di bahu Moonkyu, memapahnya keluar dari kelas.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" nada suara Sehun terdengar serak dengan langkah perlahan, berusaha agar tidak jatuh. "Aku sudah berkata jahat padamu."

Moonkyu terdiam sesaat, tetap melihat kearah depan memperhatikan jalan tidak menoleh sedikitpun kearahnya. "Aku hanya berusaha menegakkan peraturan sekolah."

Setelah itu keduanya terdiam. Sehun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, memikirkan bagaimana cara memulai semuanya kembali.

"Maafkan aku..." ujarnya dengan nada lirih. Meksi pelan, dia yakin Moonkyu dapat mendengarnya karena koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi.

Moonkyu hanya diam membuat Sehun mau tidak mau harus melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika sendirian. Kupikir semuanya akan lebih baik jika aku sendirian."

Sehun mengeratkan rangkulannya di bahu Moonkyu, masih berjalan dengan sedikit terseok.

"Tapi aku salah. Aku tidak akan bisa mendapati nilai tambahan jika Luhan-hyung tidak membantuku melukis, aku pasti akan benar-benar sakit jika Jongin-hyung tidak mengurusku saat kehujanan..."

Moonkyu masih terdiam, mendengarkan sambil memapah Sehun berjalan dengan perlahan. Membiarkan namja berkulit putih susu itu terus melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku pasti akan masuk rumah sakit karena patah tulang jika kau tidak muncul tadi," Sehun menundukkan kepala. "Jadi maafkan aku... maaf atas perkataanku saat itu. Dan terima kasih karena selalu menolongku. Kau memang namja sok baik yang merangkulku saat pertama aku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini dan menjelaskan peraturan dasar sekolah."

"Hey─"

"Tapi kalau tidak begitu, aku pasti akan membuat lebih banyak masalah karena belum tahu peraturan sekolah ini. Kau juga namja sok baik yang mengangguku saat melukis serigala dan terus mengajakku pulang."

"Sehun-ah─"

"Tapi kalau tidak begitu, aku terlalu serius disana hingga akan terkunci di kelas seni. Dan aku juga tahu kau si namja sok baik yang memberitahu Jongin-hyung kalau aku belum pulang saat itu."

"Eoh? Darimana kau─"

"Tapi kalau tidak begitu, Jongin-hyung akan benar-benar mengunci asrama dan aku tidur diluar," Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dulu sebelum melanjutkan. "Maaf..."

Kali ini Moonkyu berhenti berjalan, membuat Sehun juga ikut berhenti. Sehun tahu Moonkyu tengah menatap kearahnya, tapi dia hanya menundukkan kepala tidak berani melihat kearah Moonkyu juga.

"Dan terima kasih..."

Sehun melanjutkan jalannya saat Moonkyu kembali memapahnya pergi dari sekolah. Merasa kesal juga karena dia sudah berbicara panjang lebar dan tidak ditanggapi sama sekali. Mungkin Moonkyu sudah terlalu marah padanya ya?

"Moonkyu-ah~" ujarnya sedikit merajuk melihat Moonkyu terus saja diam.

"Pfft..."

Sehun dengan cepat menoleh melihat Moonkyu yang kini seperti tengah menahan tawanya, membuat Sehun memajukan bibir bawahnya semakin kesal. "Hey! Jangan tertawa, dong!"

Tapi tawa Moonkyu justru meledak, Sehun menatapnya tajam dan menusuk. Namja itu masih tergelak. "Oke oke... hidupmu sepertinya terlalu tragis Oh Sehun!"

"Yak!"

"Sudahlah, aku tahu saat itu kau hanya kesal padaku. Lagipula beberapa orang juga sering marah karena keusilanku juga. Semua itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu."

"Kau memaafkanku?" Sehun menatap temannya itu penuh harap dengan mata berkaca-kaca lucu. Moonkyu hanya memutar matanya dan menghela napas.

"Apa aku perlu menjawabnya saat jawabannya memang sudah pasti iya?"

Setelah itu, Sehun menubruk Moonkyu dengan keras. Memeluk namja itu dengan erat seraya melompat-lompat kecil sambil tertawa senang, sepertinya lupa akan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

"Oey oey! Lepaskan aku, Sehun! Pelukanmu terlalu kencang, ugh!" Moonkyu berusaha melepaskan lengan Sehun yang hampir mencekik lehernya.

Dan detik berikutnya Sehun justru melemas dan menyender sepenuhnya ke tubuh Moonkyu, membuat namja itu berkedip bingung.

"Sehun, kau─ya Tuhan kau demam!" Moonkyu terus menahan Sehun agar tidak terjatuh.

"Hehe... aku baik-baik saja." Sehun hanya tersenyum meski matanya sudah sayu.

"Ehem!"

Keduanya menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati sang ketua asrama mereka berdiri angkuh tiga meter dari mereka, sepertinya baru pulang juga. Moonkyu lagi-lagi hanya bisa berkedip bingung melihat tatapan Jongin yang cukup tajam kearahnya.

Moonkyu berbisik pelan pada Sehun. "Sehun-ah, lepaskan aku atau nyawaku akan melayang beberapa detik lagi!"

* * *

.

To Be Continue

.

* * *

A/N: ada yg masih inget fic ini? Wkwkwk... makasih yang masih mau nungguin fic ini. Padahal pengen ditunda lagi n fokus buat ending Spring Devil, tapi gue gak tega ngePHPin kalian terus-terusan.

Setelah lama terbengkalai, masih ada yg mau ngereview fic ini?


End file.
